


Rock and Bible

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura asks his boyfriend to teach Sanada about sex. Don't own, don't claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and Bible

“Suke, I need a favor,” Yukimura said while the pair was finishing up some work due at the start of the new school year. Shiraishi had transfered to Rikkai Dai High School and was staying with Yukimura until the dorms opened - also allowing them a lot of time together. And Shiraishi was finding out just how insatiable his boyfriend was when it came to “studying” the Bible of Tennis.

“What’s up?”

“What would it take for me to convince you to sleep with Sanada?”

Shiraishi sat up so quickly that his back spasmed and he rolled into a ball on the floor. “I did not just hear that, I must be hallucinating,” he muttered to himself, rubbing his now aching back. “Either that, or I’m dreaming.”

Thin, gentle fingers replaced his and positioned him on his stomach carefully. “Suke, I’m serious,” Yukimura said starting a soft massage. “I’m really getting worried about Sanada, how tense he is all the time, and how it has to have an ill effect on his health. I spoke with Renji and he says there’s a 98.763% chance that a sexual experience will loosen Sanada up considerably.”

“This is the same Sanada who slapped me when I asked you to come and study the bible of tennis, right?”

“I will agree that Sanada is a little overly protective of me at times, but I’m starting to be able to keep him in line,” Yukimura said. “I’ve thought about how best to do this and you’re the only option I can see.”

“Tell me how you came to the conclusion that asking your boyfriend to sleep with your best friend is the only option available,” Shiraishi said.

Yukimura sighed. “Niou and Yagyuu are together and Yagyuu will kill anyone who tries to touch Niou.....”

“Are you sure it’s not Niou mimicking Yagyuu to tell people that he’ll kill anyone who touches Niou who is actually Yagyuu mimicking Niou while....”

“Stop. You’re confusing me,” Yukimura said firmly.

“I actually managed to confuse myself,” Shiraishi admitted. “Continue?”

“Marui is dating Jiroh, Jackal is straight, Renji is with Inui and Akaya is too young. Atobe would only use Sanada for his own pleasure, Tezuka is in Germany and Oshitari is in America.”

“What about Senri?”

“Sanada would kill him.”

“What about you?”

“I want him to have some say in this,” Yukimura replied softly. “Sanada has a habit of doing whatever I tell him without question. It’s great on the tennis courts, but rather annoying anywhere else.”

“Wondered when you’d realize that. Mhm, ecstasy.”

Yukimura smiled and applied pressure to the spot. “You’ve been with virgins before and know how to keep the pain to a minimum,” he continued. “And I know that you would be extra careful and gentle with him.”

“Are you even sure Sanada is gay?” Shiraishi asked.

“Fairly; he’s never shown an interest in anyone, male or female and I thought this would be easier than involving some stupid girl from the school. If he turns you down then I’ll be waiting for you to help you recover.”

“How big of you,” Shiraishi commented dryly.

“But if we involved one of his fan club and he turned her down, then the rumors would be all over Rikkai and would hurt not only Sanada, but the team as well.”

“Seiichi, you do realize that Sanada doesn’t like me, right?”

“That’s only because he thinks you took his place as my best friend. Suke, all you have to do is challenge him to a tennis match, lose, and he’ll be putty in your hands. Ask him to join you for dinner in an out of the way restaurant and then take him to bed. It certainly won’t be that hard.”

Shiraishi sighed softly. That innocence was one of the reasons he loved his boyfriend so much. The plan he had in mind would work for Yukimura, except losing the tennis game - because Yukimura never lost and smart people never mentioned Nationals or Echizen Ryoma around him - simply because Sanada always did whatever Yukimura asked without question. 

“And what do I get out of all of this?” Shiraishi finally asked. “You’re really going to owe me for this one, Seii.”

“I believe I started this conversation by asking what it would take to get you to sleep with Sanada,” Yukimura replied with a small smile. “What would you like?”

“You naked for a week and available for my pleasure at any time,” Shiraishi smiled. “But I think your parents might object to that one, so I’ll have to think of something equally good.”

“So, you’ll do it?”

“i must be crazy, but yes, I’ll do it. But I’m blaming you if I end up with a black eye.”

“Sanada would never hit you again,” Yukimura said. “He wouldn’t dare.”  
************************

As insurance, because Yukimura knew how honorable Sanada was, he taped a short video message on Shiraishi’s cell phone before his boyfriend left for the Rikkai tennis courts and his match with Sanada. He was tempted to follow, if only to see the match, but forced himself to stay home. Yukimura didn’t want Sanada to do anything because he thought it was an order.

Shiraishi, for his part, was looking forward to the promised tennis match, but was nervous about what he was going to do afterwards. Ever since Yukimura had brought up the idea, he’d been thinking about who the Emperor might want to date and had come up with a couple of ideas, although he was the first to admit they weren’t the best in the world. Atobe, of course, was the first name that had come to mind and Shiraishi thought that once Sanada knew what he was doing, he might be able to hold his own against the arrogant, self-absorbed Hyotei buchou. Saeki, from Rokkaku had also come to mind, but Shiraishi hadn’t mentioned it to his boyfriend yet. He wasn’t sure how the two boys would get along. And, of course, there was Akaya. But that was an option he wasn’t even going to try and bring up to Yukimura. In spite of what his boyfriend thought, the newly appointed buchou for the junior high school team was old enough to have a boyfriend.

He rounded the corner, feeling a little out of place in his Shitenhoji uniform, and found Sanada was already at the courts warming up. “Hey.”

“Shiraishi,” Sanada said evenly and continued stretching.

“Thanks for meeting me today,” Shiraishi said sitting down close enough to talk and started his own warm-ups. “I’m going to need a lot of practice if I want to make the regulars this year.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. You managed to defeat Fuji.”

“Only because he wasn’t playing seriously,” Shiraishi said with a wry smile. “I think the only way I’m going to improve is to play the three demons as much as possible.”

Sanada looked at him from under the brim of his black hat. “From what I understand, you play such perfect tennis that you’re called the bible. It’s hard to improve perfection.”

“I’m perfect in a lot of ways, Sanada,” Shiraishi smirked. “But I’m not stupid enough to think I know everything there is to know about tennis. I think there’s a lot you can teach me, and maybe even a few things I can teach you.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not talking about tennis?” Sanada asked.

“Oh, yeah, that reminds me.” Shiraishi dug out his cell phone and opened the video his boyfriend had recorded that morning. “Seiichi wanted you to watch this.”

Feeling confused, Sanada took the phone and started the video file. “Good morning, Genichiro,” Yukimura said with one of his soft smiles. “This is to make sure you don’t hit my boyfriend, and I will be extremely unhappy if you do. I know about everything he has planned for the day and approve of it all. Remember that, Genichiro; everything. Do not disappoint me.”

“Of course he approves of tennis,” Sanada said, confused. He handed the phone back. “It’s all he ever thinks about.”

“Well, I was thinking that the one who loses the match today could take the winner out for dinner,” Shiraishi said. “I know I’m always hungry after a really intense match. What about you, Sanada? Would you like to go to dinner when we’re done here?”

“It sounds like you’re planning to lose,” Sanada said. “Tarundoru.”

Shiraishi smiled and stood up. “Oh, Sanada, that wouldn’t be right, would it now?” he asked. “But if you manage to beat the bible, I’ll buy you dinner. It doesn’t get much more fair than that, does it?”

Sanada grunted in reply and stalked out onto the court. “Smooth or rough?”

“Smooth, just like everything I do,” Shiraishi replied eying Sanada closely. He tried to pick out which places on the more muscular body would make Sanada scream when touched.

“Rough,” Sanada said trying not to fidget under the intense gaze. He pulled down his hat as he walked back to the service line.

“Be nice to me,” Shiraishi said.

Sanada served and was amazed when the ball came back over the net with no apparent effort from Shiraishi. They volleyed for a few minutes until Shiraishi did something and the ball dropped by the net on Sanada’s side of the court. He stretched up with a grin. “Ah, ecstasy,” Shiraishi said and looked across the net. “So, you never answered me about dinner, Sanada.”

“Fine,” Sanada said shortly.

Shiraishi smiled to himself and got into position to receive the next serve. Perfect tennis was boring, but he had a feeling that sizing up Sanada as he moved would more than make up for it.  
********************

The match moved slowly for a while, Shiraishi managing to hold his own against three of Sanada’s techniques, but he finally fell to the fourth and ended the match lying on his back panting, looking up at the sky just thinking how nice it was to play an intense match against a skilled player. And be able to see at the end of it. Yukimura might be his boyfriend, but that didn’t mean the Child of God ever went easy on him when they were on the courts.

A shadow fell over him and he shifted his gaze to Sanada. “Good game,” he grinned.

“You have promise,” Sanada replied reaching down to shake hands with him. “I have the keys, we can shower here.”

“Good,” Shiraishi said pushing up and stretching. “I owe you a dinner. Wherever you want to go, my treat.”

Sanada pulled his hat down and turned away. Shiraishi sighed, gathered up his bags and followed the silent boy. He cursed Yukimura and his ideas. Sanada hated him, that much was obvious, so how the hell was he supposed to get the boy to relax enough to touch, let alone seduce him. “Sanada, you practice kendo, don’t you?” he asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you find that it helps your tennis game?” Shiraishi dumped his bag on the bench and started to dig out what he’d need for a shower. “Or just your focus in general?”

“Both.”

Shiraishi wasn’t sure if he wanted to beat his head against a wall or kick Sanada in the knee a few times to get a reaction out of him. He knew the stoic fukubuchou didn’t talk a lot, but this was bordering on crazy. He followed Sanada into the shower and turned on the water. If it had been Yukimura they’d be sharing a stall and spending more time on each other than their showers, but Shiraishi knew better than to even think about making Sanada’s first time be in a shower. The boy was so tense that he’d probably smack him for coming near him. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to show me a couple of moves after dinner, would you?”

“Why?”

“I’m curious.” Shiraishi smiled, knowing that the other boy couldn’t see him. “Or is it a big secret that you won’t share with anyone?”

“Fine.”

That, at least, should get him into Sanada’s house. He bit back a sigh and finished washing his hair. It was about to turn into one of the more difficult evenings of his life. Yukimura so owed him for this one.  
*********************

Sanada picked meat buns for dinner, something that wouldn’t require them to sit down and actually talk Shiraishi noticed, and not overly healthy - something that Yukimura wouldn’t approve of - but he paid for them and walked next to the silent fukubuchou towards Sanada’s house. “You know, I know you don’t like me, Sanada,” he finally said breaking the tense silence between them. “But Seiichi is right, if you’d wanted to date him, you could have said something at any time.”

“Foolish,” Sanada muttered.

“Oh, so you’re not interested in him then?” Shiraishi grinned. “Who is your type, Sanada?”

“Tarundoru,” Sanada said pulling down his hat.

“Huh, I bet I can figure it out if I think hard enough,” Shiraishi said. “But I won’t do that because I don’t want to cause more tension between us. It’s not fair to Seiichi, you know, and it does hurt him that you don’t call as much as you used to. He misses his best friend.”

“He has you.” Sanada unlocked the door and motioned for Shiraishi to follow him inside. 

Shiraishi kicked off his shoes but kept his bag, which had the supplies he would need for the seduction, and followed Sanada into the small maze of halls. “I’m his boyfriend, Sanada, not his best friend. You were the one who kept the team together for him when he was sick, stood by his side the whole time he was in the hospital, and will do anything for him. I never tried or wanted to take your place. I can’t because I’m not you.”

“He made his choice.”

“Now you do sound jealous.” Shiraishi shut the door behind him and dropped his bag in front of it, not wanting to try and see if it locked. He was relieved to see that Sanada had led them to his bedroom, likely to change for the small kendo demonstration. 

“Hardly.”

Shiraishi pulled out his cell phone and pocketed the lube and condom Yukimura had put in his bag. They didn’t use condoms, but Yukimura had been logical and said that if Shiraishi was going to sleep with someone else, then he should be careful. He opened the video and started it playing again, causing Sanada to turn towards him. Just as Yukimura said “everything” he dropped his phone and leaned in to kiss Sanada.

It was like kissing a rock. The lips under his stayed perfectly firm and unyielding. Shiraishi pulled back with a sigh. “So it’s going to be like that, is it?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sanada demanded.

“Just what Seiichi asked me to, of course,” Shiraishi replied. He reached out and ran his hand along the exposed skin in front of him, pulling a small shiver from Sanada - the other boy had taken his top off to change. “He knows you’re not going to hit me and asked me for a favor. What will it take to get you to relax?”

“Stop touching me!” Sanada backed away towards the bed, and tumbled down on it by mistake. He froze when Shiraishi pounced on him, pinning his hands above his head. “Get off.”

“Sanada, do you really want me to?” Shiraishi asked. He leaned down and lapped at an earlobe, pulling the tender flesh with his teeth and then sucked on it softly. “Or I could show you what it’s like to study the bible.”

Sanada froze at the whisper in his ear. He couldn’t believe the corny line, for one, and for two, he’d never been in such an undignified position before. And he couldn’t believe that it was his best friend’s boyfriend doing it to him, at his best friend’s request!

“Why don’t I start showing you a few things, and you can tell me to stop any time you want,” Shiraishi said. “There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“Se..Seiichi.....”

“This was his idea, Sanada,” Shiraishi said. “He made a deal with me and asked me to come and teach you. In return I don’t get hit by you.”

“Why?”

“He’s worried about you.” Shiraishi leaned down and licked Sanada’s cheek softly, tongue trailing towards the other boy’s mouth. “So is Yanagi and they asked me to help them out.”

Before Sanada could reply, Shiraishi’s lips were on his again and Sanada found that he couldn’t hold his mouth firm. As his lips softened, he noticed that it felt good to have Shiraishi’s lips moving softly over his and Sanada started to respond without really thinking about it. The Bible took his time, slowly showing Sanada how to kiss before opening his mouth and tracing the lips below him with his tongue. Sanada’s mouth opened in surprise and Shiraishi slipped his tongue in quickly. It felt strange to have another tongue in his mouth, and Sanada frowned, trying to work out exactly what it felt like, when the invader slid over his own and it sent a small shock wave through his body. Shiraishi rode through the small arch and pulled back just far enough to attach his lips to Sanada’s neck.

“What?”

“Just relax and enjoy,” Shiraishi murmured against Sanada’s neck. “I’ll stop any time you tell me to, Sanada. For now, let me do the work.”

Sanada closed his eyes and tried to figure out exactly what was happening. He was on his bed, legs hanging over the side, with Shiraishi over him, pinning him down. It was undignified and Sanada could feel his spirit protesting the indignity of it all when teeth sank into his neck just behind his right ear and his body arched of it’s own accord towards the boy over him. 

“You should be on the bed properly,” Shiraishi murmured into Sanada’s ear, nipping the lobe gently. “But before I let you up to move, I want to show you something.” He shifted and pushed down against Sanada, grinding his hips softly against the body below him.

Sparks flew through Sanada’s body and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. It was bad enough that he was pinned to his bed by another - smaller - boy, but to moan would be the end of his dignity for good. He forced his eyes open and glared up at Shiraishi. “What was that supposed to prove?” he asked.

“If you try and run, you won’t get to feel that ten times stronger,” Shiraishi whispered. He kissed Sanada again and shifted off of him.

It was the moment of choice. Sanada was free and he could run. Stand up and flee from the bed. But the thought had barely crossed his mind before he mentally smacked himself. he didn’t flee from anything, no matter what the challenge was. And what Shiraishi had thrown down in front of him was definitely a challenge, one that Sanada realized he had to meet to keep his honor in place. It didn’t matter what had brought them to that point, but he never lost. That was the Rule of Kings, a rule that Shiraishi wouldn’t understand.

He pushed up and rolled onto the bed properly, glaring at the other boy kneeling at the foot of the bed, daring to smirk at him. “Tarundoru,” he muttered.

“Sanada, you have no idea what you’re missing,” Shiraishi sighed. He tossed some things onto the bed and moved up to run his hands along Sanada’s chest. As his fingers mapped along the soft skin and hidden muscle, he continued. “So the question comes up again, who is your type? Because this is a one time thing as a present from Seiichi, after tonight you have to find your own fun.”

“I don’t have the time to waste on such foolishness,” Sanada said firmly.

Shiraishi pinched one of the pebbled nipples, sending a spark through Sanada to his groin. “Sanada, you really are a rock, aren’t you?” he sighed. He’d been sighing more in the past 12 hours than he had the previous year, and that was with Kin-chan on his team. Shiraishi wondered at his sanity, but turned back to the task at hand. “But even time will wear down a rock, and we have all night. What do you want me to show you first?”

“Your back as you leave.”

“Oh, now that’s no fun,” Shiraishi smirked. “Hum, you’ve already learned about kissing, although you need a lot more practice at that to be good, so why don’t we move onto lesson number two?”

Before Sanada could ask what he was talking about, Shiraishi straddled the other boy’s hips and leaned down, lips softly covering a nipple and sucking just as softly. Sanada found his body acting on it’s own again, arching up and hands tangling in Shiraishi’s hair to hold him in place, even pulling him down. In response Shiraishi sucked harder, sending waves of foreign pleasure through Sanada’s body. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he enjoyed the sensations before common sense reasserted itself and he fought for control, pushing Shiraishi away.

“Now really, Sanada, I realize that you’re going to be the top, but the best way to learn that is to bottom at least once with someone more experienced. Even Seiichi, who is normally in control, likes for me to take over from him,” Shiraishi said. He ran his hands along Sanada’s chest and pinched both nipples at once, twisting them slightly. “So that means you need to lose that stone control you’ve got going on and let me do what I want.”

“I don’t understand a word you just said,” Sanada grumbled.

“I think you understood me saying you have to give up control and you don’t like it,” Shiraishi replied. He slid down Sanada’s body and undid the button and fly of his slacks. “But I’ll be happy to explain the other terms. A top is the one who does the penetrating and the bottom is the one who is penetrated.”

“What?”

Shiraishi almost sighed again, but caught himself, not wanting to feel older than he actually was. “I take it that made it through your thick skull,” he said. “Yes, Sanada, the bottom can also be considered the woman, although that’s a dated term and one you don’t hear nearly as much.” He moved quickly before the other boy had a chance to react and wrapped his hand around the erection he’d found.

Sanada was about to protest and flip Shiraishi right off the bed, and to hell with what Yukimura would say about how he treated his boyfriend, when a cool hand tightened around his cock and squeezed softly. All thoughts and body control flew out of his head and his eyes closed, hips pushing up insistently. Sensations like he’d never felt before, or dreamed of, shot through his body, tension coiling in his stomach not unpleasantly and finally shooting out of him in a hot wave that left him spent and panting on the bed.

“Faster than I thought,” Shiraishi said licking his hand. He took advantage of Sanada’s limp state to finish undressing him and stripped out of his own clothes. The lack of pressure around his erection was a welcome relief and he groaned softly as he climbed back onto the bed and leaned in to kiss Sanada again.

Sanada came back to himself to find soft warm lips on his and automatically reached up to cradle Shiraishi’s head, opening his mouth in invitation. He still couldn’t think straight and was acting on instinct more than anything else. “What did you do?” he murmured once the kiss broke.

“Something you should have been doing all this time,” Shiraishi replied with a smile. “Sanada, it’s called jerking off, haven’t you heard of it?”

“I think I heard Niou mention something,” Sanada said. He rolled his hips a little, settling into a more comfortable position. 

“And?”

“I slapped him and made him run laps because he was talking with Akaya,” Sanada said. “It was inappropriate.”

“Better Niou than some random guy online,” Shiraishi pointed out. He ran his hand along Sanada’s damp skin, petting him softly. He collected some of the semen from Sanada’s stomach and moved his hand carefully, planning a dual attack. “You and Seiichi both seem to forget that Akaya is of an age to have a boyfriend if he wants.”

Sanada would have answered, but the shock of Shiraishi’s mouth surrounding the still sensitive flesh of his twitching cock stunned all words and thoughts out of his mind. He gasped and pushed up, both trying to get more and move away at the same time. But his struggle to get away began in ernest when he felt a slick finger rubbing a place that no one should touch. “Don’t!”

“Do you not want me to because you’re scared and want to wait, or for some other reason?” Shiraishi asked looking down into Sanada’s wide brown eyes.

“It’s not right.”

“It’s fine,” Shiraishi said. “Sanada, let me show you what I mean. If you don’t like it, then we’ll try something else, but give this a chance.”

“You’ll really stop?”

“I really will,” Shiraishi said. “I think I can get you hard again and you can do the work. I don’t mind. It’s just more intense the way I have it planned out right now.”

Sanada fell silent for a long moment and then looked away, and nodded. Shiraishi kissed him softly, tongue slowly stroking into his mouth as his finger rubbed and pushed into Sanada’s body. He knew he only had one chance with this and had to move carefully, but hit the right spots at the same time. Sanada wouldn’t object as much once he felt what his body was capable of. Sanada focused on the sensation of lips on his, the tongue in his mouth and tried to ignore the feeling of the finger inside his body. No matter what Shiraishi said, it just wasn’t right and he didn’t know how anyone could consider such an action fine and was about to say stop when fire arced through him and he gasped, breaking away from the kiss, trying to get more air into his body. He could feel his cock starting to harden again and pushed back, searching for more pleasure.

“Do you want me to stop?” Shiraishi asked.

“No, but yes,” Sanada replied.

Shiraishi smiled. “You can still say stop any time you want, Sanada,” he said. “I won’t lie to you, there will be pain, but if you breathe and listen to me, it’s manageable and the pleasure will be worth it. And Seiichi has done this with me. He wouldn’t have asked me to do anything to you that he hasn’t experienced himself.”

“Why would anyone do this?” Sanada asked.

“Because the pleasure is worth it,” Shiraishi smiled. “More than worth it.”

Sanada nodded and closed his eyes. Shiraishi bit back yet another sigh and picked up the lube. He pulled his hand back, coated two fingers and slid them back into Sanada’s body. While he worked, he kept an eye on Sanada’s face. He knew the other boy wouldn’t say stop because he would never stand down from a challenge, especially one that Yukimura had done. It was low, and Shiraishi was sure he would feel guilty later, but as he slid three fingers into Sanada, his erection twitched urgently and he knew that he had to focus on what he was doing first. Then he would feel guilty when he was back with his boyfriend. But he didn’t think Yukimura would object to his methods too much, if it accomplished the goal they were after.

“What, exactly are you doing?” Sanada demanded breathlessly as four fingers pushed into him.

“Have you actually looked at me, Sanada?” Shiraishi asked. “I know what I’m doing to keep the pain to a minimum for you.”

Sanada lifted his head up and his eyes widened when he saw Shiraishi’s erection. “There’s no way that will fit,” he said.

“Sure it will, I just have to go slow.” Shiraishi wiped one hand on the blanket and opened the condom packet with his teeth before rolling it into place. He poured lube over himself and stroked a few times to get it spread evenly before shifting into position. “You need to breathe and relax,” he continued. “Because when I get farther than my fingers have worked, there’s going to be pain and the more you work against me, the more it’s going to hurt.”

“Just get on with it.”

“So impatient.” Shiraishi leaned up and kissed Sanada again. He got into position and slid his fingers out as he pushed in with the tip of his cock, wanting to keep Sanada’s body open as much as possible. He moaned softly when he felt the tight muscles grip him and paused, forcing his eyes open to watch Sanada’s face knowing that no matter how much of a rock the other boy was, there would still be a few twitches that would indicate pain and that was all he had to go on.

The pain was more than Sanada had been expecting and he fought every instinct telling him to move away. But there was no way in the world he was going to be weak, ask Shiraishi to stop. It was all he could do to stay relaxed and not tense up around the invasion into his body. Sanada didn’t understand why anyone, why Yukimura would want to do something so painful with no good to it.

“I’m in,” Shiraishi murmured after what seemed like forever to Sanada. “And I’ll just stay here for a moment, to let you get used to this. You’re doing fine.”

“Get it over with,” Sanada said.

“Oh, but Sanada, that wouldn’t be any fun,” Shiraishi smiled. He leaned down and kissed the other boy again, tongue slipping in to play. As Sanada started responding to the kiss, he rotated his hips, not pulling back or thrusting, just teasing and trying to drive Sanada a little higher before they got to the main event. Sanada’s hands slid into his hair and held him in place, trying to take control of the kiss for the first time. Shiraishi let him and shifted a little so they were skin to skin, Shiraishi only up on his forearms. Sanada had no choice but to wrap his legs around Shiraishi’s upper chest for comfort.

The kiss broke when Shiraishi pulled back a little and slipped forward, not a thrust, but a solid slide that pulled a gasp from Sanada’s throat. It wasn’t a moan, which was what Shiraishi wanted to hear, but it was a start. As he started to move more, not harder, but farther on each slide, Shiraishi leaned down to nip at Sanada’s neck and ear, trying to pull noises from Sanada. 

Sanada could feel sparks in his body at each slide from Shiraishi and gripped the other boy’s shoulders and tried to work out exactly what he was feeling. The stretch wasn’t as bad as it had been, and pleasure was starting to replace what pain had been there. His erection was trapped against his stomach by Shiraishi’s body and the friction was only adding to the pleasure. As the invading erection slid over something in his body, Sanada stiffened and climaxed, going limp against the bed.

“Ecstasy,” Shiraishi murmured. He pulled back and moved Sanada onto his stomach, sliding back into his body with a soft moan. He knew that it would be a minute or two until Sanada could hold himself up on his hands and knees, but pulled on the hips under his hands until he could move again, still not thrusting, but sliding deep into Sanada’s body on each move.

“Shiraishi,” Sanada said, “you need to stop.”

“Not yet, Sanada,” Shiraishi replied. “You don’t know what’s good yet. Trust me. Hold yourself up for me.”

“You said you would stop when I asked,” Sanada said.

“That was before,” Shiraishi said with a grin. He pulled on Sanada’s hips again and got the other boy onto his hands and knees, reaching around to wrap his hand around the still hard cock there. “I think you have one more in you, Sanada, and I intend to pull it out of you with a scream.”

“Tarundoru,” Sanada muttered. his hips pushed down into Shiraishi’s hand and back onto the erection invading his body. Shiraishi used the movement to pull Sanada into his lap and shifted that much deeper into the other boy’s body. He used the advantage of the position to run a hand up Sanada’s stomach to a nipple and pinched it tightly as he pushed up, aiming for and hitting Sanada’s prostate dead on.

“Touch yourself, Sanada,” he muttered. “Feel all the sensations that your body is capable of.”

Sanada wrapped a hand around his erection, a moan slipping out before he could stop it, and ran his hand up to the tip and down again. Shiraishi matched the movement easily and thrust up hard, nailing the angle as he pinched the nipple between his fingers. Sanada’s body seized up and he came with a cry, only distantly feeling the erection in his body twitch, before he fell forward onto his bed in a boneless heap.

Shiraishi pulled out of the spasming body and rolled to the side to avoid touching Sanada. He’d done it to Yukimura, but didn’t want to add any sensation by touching the other boy’s skin. Sanada had never had any sexual contact before and he didn’t need to be overloaded. “Stay here,” he said softly. “Don’t move any more than you have to, Sanada. You’ll hurt tomorrow.”

“Now what am I supposed to do?” Sanada murmured.

“Well, Seiichi would kill me for suggesting this, but why not talk with Akaya?” Shiraishi asked. “I think he’d be a good boyfriend for you, and, as you saw, it really doesn’t take much time at all. Unless you want it to, that is.”

“Tarundoru,” Sanada muttered.

“From here, Sanada, it’s all up to you.” Shiraishi said. He pushed up and started to clean himself up. “You’ll want to shower or bathe before too long. Otherwise you’ll be itchy. And the heat will help the sore muscles.” He leaned down and kissed Sanada’s forehead softly. “Take care of yourself, Sanada.”  
********************

“How did it go?” Yukimura asked when Shiraishi got home. He grabbed his boyfriend and started to check for bruises.

“He didn’t hit me, but it wasn’t easy,” Shiraishi replied. “But I think he’s going to do some thinking. And I did manage to make him breakdown enough to moan once. That has to count for something.”

“Now we have to find him a boyfriend,” Yukimura said with a smile.

“I think he has someone in mind, Seiichi. Let’s just leave things alone for now,” Shiraishi said. He kissed his boyfriend, delighting in the familiar feel of lips on his. Yukimura’s hands ran up his arms and wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close. “Not for another couple of hours, Seiichi. I’m tired.”

“That’s a shame, because I had such nice plans for you.”

“They’ll have to wait. You can’t send me to screw one of your friends silly and then expect me to be ready to go when I come home. You know I never do anything halfway.”

Yukimura smiled and rested his head against his boyfriend’s chest. “I know, and that’s why I know I can always rely on you.”


End file.
